Butterflies and Hurricanes
by abovetheserpentine
Summary: She was the butterfly, the butterfly in a twirling hurricane, trying to get away. Though it was endless, like a carousel, spinning and spinning and spinning, and never stopping for all those little kids who just wanted one ride.


**Title:** _Butterflies and Hurricanes_

**Summary:** She was the butterfly; the butterfly in a twirling hurricane, trying to get away. Though it was endless; like a carousel, spinning and spinning and spinning, and never stopping for all those little kids who just wanted one ride.

…

She was the butterfly; the butterfly in a twirling hurricane, trying to get away. She had tried, she really had, but then it sucked her in; leaving no trace of her behind. It closed her in, isolating her from the rest of _them_.

_Change,_

_Everything you are,  
And everything you were.  
Your number has been called,  
Fights, battles have begun,  
Revenge will surely come,  
Your hard times are ahead…_

She had deserted them, yes. It was a necessity in the game of war, to which she played a vital part. This war, it had torn her apart; torn them apart. Piece by piece, part by part, they began to fall. The insignificant ones, though any of them hardly were, were the first to go. 'Why?' You ask; because they were easy; not focused upon. It was their weakness; it wasn't their fault.

_Best,  
You've got to be the best;  
You've got to change the world,  
And you use this chance to be heard,  
Your time is now…_

Through these small, though semi-significant deaths, warriors, whose feelings were replaced with what one called… ahh, what was it? Oh yes, _indifference_, were made. Toughened by these hard times, they fought. Revenge was a big factor in this war; people were put to the test, mentally and physically, to face those who murdered,_ slaughtered_, their loved ones and those close enough to be blood related. By God, she had seen her fair share of murdered family members. Eight was a big number after all.

And then it hit, hard. Their first warrior, the first blow to the concrete wall they hard started to build. It fell, deprived of its leader. The one who led them all, to hope, and death.

I guess you could say it was 'his time'. But you couldn't imagine life without him, I mean, he was always there, with his lemon drops and twinkling eyes, even if he was ancient.

She knew that they had lost. Just by that, it had all ended, given to the dark effortlessly.

_Change,  
Everything you are,  
And everything you were.  
Your number has been called,  
Fights and battles have begun,  
Revenge will surely come,  
Your hard times are ahead…_

But they continued, and that's when she started to doubt the light. No, she didn't 'turn', she fought, along with the rest of them; she just didn't have that faith in the light that all the others did, and that's what led them to their deaths.

And then, it came, that big battle, the last one, forever remembered in history, as the day the light had been defeated.

_Best,  
You've got to be the best,  
You've got to change the world,  
And you use this chance to be heard,  
Your time is now…_

Everyone, including innocent children, had fought. They were defiant, she had observed, determined to win the everlasting battle. Though people had said the light had dropped like flies. She liked to think that their wall, which had slowly, and unstably, been rebuilt, had started to fall, once again. Though this time, it was not to be rebuilt.

And that is how she saw the wall today, still crumbled, into small pieces, from that last battle that had changed them all.

_Don't,  
Let yourself down,  
Don't let yourself go;  
Your last chance has arrived…_

_She_ had changed. She was not the little girl, who was once the baby in the family, who had an infatuation with Harry Potter. She was now a woman; strong, defiant, and realistic. She had her values, yes, but she put them aside for her loved ones.

_Best,  
You've got to be the best,  
You've got to change the world,  
And you use this chance to be heard,  
Your time is now…_

That didn't help, though, as all was lost, and those who survived, lived a life of running and hiding. She was one of those people. She ran, hid, settled down, was found, and the cycle started all over again. It was endless; like a carousel, spinning and spinning and spinning, and never stopping for all those little kids who just wanted one ride.

_Of course,_ she thought bitterly, _no one would want a ride on_ this _carousel._

…

**A/N:** Hey there! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. You should check out my other stories: _Broken_ and _Bloodstained_. I ask you to review this story, it encourages me to write more. It's always good to hear feedback from readers, too.

Oh,

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine, no matter how much I put money in wells, and wish on shooting stars. Oh, and the song, _Muse – Butterflies And Hurricanes_ is not mine either, even though I'd love to rake in all that money.

Stay cool,

- HarryGinnyJamesLily


End file.
